vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
Witches, also known as the Servants of Nature, are supernatural beings that possess magical powers. While the origins of witchcraft remains a mystery, witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. By harnessing the Earth's ambient elemental energies, they uphold their sacred duty to maintain and preserve the balance of Nature and combat the forces that threaten the balance such as vampires. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The witchcraft in The Vampire Diaries consists of several types of magic. *Innate Magic: A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *Channeling Magic: A form of magic that involves utilizing the energies of the surrounding elements and celestial events. This magic is similar to spirit magic, however channeling usually taps into the power on Earth. Channeling magic can also allow a witch to tap into the power of another witch, however some sort of conduit (e.g. personal item) or connection (e.g. bloodline) is usually required to focus the specific energies. *Spirit Magic: A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. *Dark Magic: A form of magic draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and tempation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Abby Bennett once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her Bonnie), whilst her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. *Expression: An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps more so than dark magic. Because of it's horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. Magic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion-making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles:' Witches channel the energy of the flames in the candles to enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' A family journal or book documented with various knowledge of herbs, spells, rituals and magical information *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used for casting spells, channeling energy and brewing potions. *'Talismans:' An object, usually a personal item, that witches use to channel energy into their magic. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is an extremely powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phesmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phesmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phesmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phesmatos Manex Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex'.'' 'A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell: Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell:''' ''Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, 'Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.'' A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell. *'''Locator Spell: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous''! A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell:' Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Suicide Spell:'' '“Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phesmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phesmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!” - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Phesmatos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Phesmatos, Victoris, E Insipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. Weaknesses *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:''' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg Tools Boxspell.png|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. Trivia *According to Rebekah, if a witch is transformed into a vampire, their magical powers will vanish. As she (and possibly her siblings) would have been a witch if she wasn't turned into a vampire. **Witches share a special bond with Nature that allows them not only the ability to draw power but literally "feel" the Earth. Much like their magic, should a witch become a vampire, they lose their connection with the Earth as well. *Similar to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect eachother, being considered members of an extended "family" *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity. *Damon Salvatore is responsible for the majority of the murdered witches throughout the series. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers were the only witches introduced in the novels. *Witches are naturally immune to forms of manipulation such as hypnosis or mind compulsion. It is possible this immunity does not include magical manipulation as Bonnie Bennett was able to successfully place Luka Martin under a hypnotic-like trance through a spell. *Witches are said to have reign on the Other Side. Though not fully explained, it most likely means that witches can move freely within the realm as opposed to other supernatural creatures. *It is possible that witches, alongside werewolves, are the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. All Known Witches All Known Witches * List of Witches - a complete list of all witches who have appeared in the series. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Witches